Pokemon Team Rocket Parody 1:Partying on Monday
by Barryyay
Summary: Jessie tries to become internet famous. Parodies Rebecca blacks single "friday" as well.


03

"Partying, Partying on Monday."

It was a Saturday afternoon, half past four. James and I were sitting in the living room of my house on our laptops still wearing our rocket uniforms when my walked in carrying several paper bags. She had an exhausted, determined face as she closed the door behind her and set the bags on the dining room table.

"I'm back," she mumbled.

I stood up crossing my arms prepared to take none of her crap. "Where have you been?" I interrogated, "You promised to be home an hour ago. And who said you could buy clothes? You should have called me first twerp."

"Sorry honey I was at wal-mart." She reached in her bag and took out her shirts, "They had another one of those twenty for a dollar sales."

My eyes narrowed, "go to your room, you're grounded and leave the clothes out here." I said noticing a piakchu one, "I want to try a few on."

My mom's shoulder sagged and she left the room. James stood up with excitement holding the lap top. "Come here Jessie I want to show you something," His voice was unusually high-pitched. James still needed to hit puberty. That was okay though because sometimes were all a little slow.

"James if it's another one of those videos of animals doing cute things I don't want to see it," I shivered, "It's disgusting. I hate cute animals!"

"No, no its better I promise."

I walked over to him and we both sat on the couch. James rested his head on my shoulder which didn't surprise me. "James you have three seconds to remove your head," I began to count, "1… 2.."

" Okay, okay, sorry. But one day you will accept me as your man."

"Not with that high-pitched voice you're not, people will think I'm a lesbian. So what did you want to show me?"

He turned the screen so I could see it better. He was on Youtube watching a video of Justin Bieber singing while playing a guitar. It was hideous!

"What kind of monstrosity is this!" I demanded, "His voice is higher than yours is!"

"Apparently he got really famous by filming himself singing and posting it online." He pointed at the view count below the video, "look, over thirty million."

My eyes widened, that gave me an idea. "James what if you and I made a music video of me singing, we uploaded it and become extremely famous! The boss would finally acknowledge our existence in the organization and not want to torture us!"

James' face lit up with happiness grabbing my hands.

"James!" I snapped.

"Oh sorry, I'm just so excited because this means if we become famous you wouldn't be able to boss me around anymore, I could be independent."

My eyes narrowed, "Stop your jumping, that's not happening anytime soon."

He frowned.

"I can sing, you can write the music video. We can get Cassidy to do back up dancing." I suggested, getting on my feet and walking around.

"But she won't do any kind of dancing without a pole."

"Then we'll get her one! Stop trying to ruin my moment!"

I grabbed my purse and headed towards the front door. "Where are you going?" James called out behind me, "we have to work on this!"

"Yeah but first I have to look hot! I'm going to get my facial, We're making a video." A ran out the door to the sidewalk outside and kept going.

The next day I was standing outside of house barely dressed. I had called everyone to be in the video including Cassidy, Butch, Sarah Palin and Giovanni. Several other random people were walking around setting up cameras and various movie stuff I didn't understand.

"What is all this?" mom struggled to walk out of the front door. She was dizzy holding a beer bolder and coughing heavily. "I thought you said you were making a video."

"I am," I smiled at the idea of me becoming a star again.

"Yes but I thought that meant you, a camcorder and maybe a few friends, what is all this?"

She starred out at the scenery in front of us. There was a sound stage, a clown, a pole (for Cassidy), a car: everything we would need for the video.

"This is neat…"

I interrupted her, "aww does mommy want to be in daughter's video?"

"Yes," she mumbled softly.

"No!" I laughed then raised my voice so everyone else could hear, "Someone take her back inside. I have a music video to make."

A random buff black guy came and escorted her off the set. James came to me a few moments later with a water and the lyrics sheet. He had stayed up all night writing the song putting me with high hopes that is was good. As I read the paper James had a huge cheesy grin on his face that showed off his rotten teeth.

As I read, I spoke the words out loud. "Today is Monday, Sunday comes before Monday, Tuesday comes after money, it's a fun day?" I looked at him with a disgusted expression, than kept reading. "Partying, Partying, Partying, fun, fun fun, it's Monday." I stopped reading from the sheet. "James my mom didn't share her beer with you did she?"

"No, why?"

"Well wrote this crap?"

"I did, why, what's wrong with it?" his facial expression changed from cheesy to worried, "Do you not like it?"

I threw the paper aside. "It's whatever, nobody ever listens to the lyrics anyway. Dumb tween girls will buy anything." I climbed into the car for my close up while Cassidy pole danced on the hood.

"Action, "James called out.

Butch stood on the side of the car blowing as hard as he could to create a wind effect. Other random teenagers were in the car with me dancing. I looked at the screen and began to sing. "Seven A.M waking up really horny, got get fresh gatta go downstairs. Shake my ass, pick my mole now I gatta get down to the bus stop…"

"Oh my gosh tacos," It was James," voice yelling. I stopped singing.

"Cut!" I yelled. I climbed out of the car, walked across the drive way and slapped James. "Stop acting like an ignoramus!"

I balled my hands into fist walking back over to the car. Hopefully now we would be able to finish the whole thing. Later that night we edited the video and uploaded it to Youtube.

The next morning, I generally became aware that someone was saying my name. I opened my eyes slowly to James sitting at the front of the bed wearing his Hannah Montana pajamas.

I threw the covers off, "ew James, what are you doing in here?" I screamed loudly.

My mom busted through the bed room door with a sledge hammer and a beer bottle like a ninja, "What's going on in here!"

"Nothing it's just James watching me sleep again." I pulled him closer to me, "I told you before we're done acting out twilight."

"Mom back to your room, you're still grounded!"

She frowned while sagging her shoulders then stomped outside into the hallway.

"No, no that's not why I'm watching you sleep. You remember the music video we made? I checked our YouTube account and it's gotten a billion views! And there are parodies all over the interwebs." James pulled a laptop seemingly out of nowhere and laid it in front of me on the bed. It was already on the page where our video is, "see the view count?"

James played it for me. Afterwards I sat there on my bed with a satisfied feeling. I was finally rich and famous, and I couldn't wait to see what people thought of our video. "James scroll down to the comments," I smiled, "Let's see who all adores me already."

James read a few out loud. "Okay here's one, 'This is the worst video I've ever seen in my life' he was probably just having a bad day." James scrolled down some more on the web page, " This video sucks. The whole thing is dubbed and it doesn't even look like the girl is singing the right song!" He looked closer to the web page and read one last one, "I hope you stick a fork in your..."

I interrupted him, "these comments should really be monitored."

"Jessie," someone called out from the other room. We sat the lap top down and ran out of the room and into the sitting area. "Mother I told you to…Oh my god." She was sitting on the couch in front of the television watching the news. Our picture was there and they were talking about us. I ran and pushed my mom off the couch, grabbed the remote and turned it up.

"This teen pop singer has become a huge overnight sensation coming under attack. Her music video went viral and it was blasted as the worst song ever and here's the numbers." The male news anchor picked up a sheet of paper. "One billion views in a time span of twelve hours. The song is called Monday and it's about teen girl partying and having fun."

I ran out the door for an interview.

A few seconds later I was behind the news applying the makeup I had gotten at the dollar store.

"And it appears that we have her in the studio with us now." He turned to face me, "When did you things realize things were really getting out of control?"

"When I woke up to find my best friend James watching me sleep in his Hannah Montana pajamas. Then my mom came in with a beer bottle and a sledge hammer."

"I mean about the video."

"Oh, when I saw the view count I knew that I was just a star and everyone loved me and that I'm just so perfect."

"But you do realize that this video has become popular for all the wrong reasons right?"

I stood up and wagged my finger in front of the camera, "That's because the public doesn't know good music when they see it!"

"So what are you going to do now?"

I got excited, "I'm going to get myself a bucket of fried chicken!"

A few hours later I pushed the front door stepping through holding a giant chicken leg. My mom and James were standing in the foyer waiting for me. "You looked good in the interview Jessie," James smiled.

"Where's our food?" Mom asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied taking another bite of the chicken leg.

"I told you to get dinner!"

"I did, it was delicious."I grabbed James' arm taking him near the hallway, "come on we have to go contact Giovanni and tell him I'm famous now." We walked out of the foyer and headed towards my bed room.

"What about my dinner?" Mom called out behind us.

"Here you can have the rest of my chicken leg," I replied, throwing it down onto the ground. James opened my bed room door leading me inside then we shut it and turned on the monitor on the front wall. Giovanni appeared on the screen, kissing his gorgeous assistant, the two seemed quit interested in each other.  
>James pointed, "Look Jessie, the boss actually has a personal life!"<br>Giovanni noticed us, stood up, his face instantly turning a tomato red. The assistant stepped back.  
>"What are you idiots calling me for this time? For the fifth time you can't get that promotion, it's already been handed to batch and Cassidy."<p>

"Isn't his name Butch?"

"That's not the point, what do you want?"

"Sir have you been online lately, particularly Youtube? There's a video that's become a big hit."

"Yeah some girl named Rebecca Black made a song called Friday and it's already gotten three billion views in only a few hours."

"Rebecca Black? No, no, I made a song called Monday!"

"Never heard of it,"

"What do you mean you've never heard of it! You were there when we were filming it." I wanted to reach my hand into the television and slap the twerp boss across his face! How dare he!" I got made and ended the call, then turned to James. "What's going on?"

He had already pulled out his laptop looking it up.

"Yeah Jessie some girl named Rebecca Black made a parody of your video and it's even worse! She's getting even more attention and more hate then you did."

"I can't believe just anyone can put a crappy video online and become instantly famous! What kind of monstrosity is this!"

James lowered his head in sadness. "I suppose it's back to trying to capture pikachu."

"Ugh!" I groaned, "I should have put you in a dress on that car, we would have gotten more attention!"

James nodded, "Yeah I do make a pretty hot girl."

I slapped him, "Stop acting like an ignoramus." I grabbed my coat, "come on, we have a pikachu to find."


End file.
